


Rowing Along

by silverrune97



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverrune97/pseuds/silverrune97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your best friend Tom are just spending a day together. All is normal until a little confession stirs things up. This is a final warning if you haven't seen the rating: If you are NOT comfortable with sex scenes (aka smut) please do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rowing Along

It is a lovely fall day in that curious time between noon and evening when the sun has just barely started its descent. You are in a small row boat drifting down the Serpentine as your friend, Tom, rows. Yes. Tom Hiddleston. The Tom Hiddleston who has been a dear friend of yours ever since you met him at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. You weren’t in the same year as him; heavens no! He was seven years older than you. He had been visiting an old professor of his whose course you just so happened to be taking. You had been talking to your professor after a lecture on character analysis that had simply blown your mind thinking of the sheer emotion you wanted to bring to all of you favorite characters on stage. Then you heard a knock at the office door. Assuming it was another student come back to ask a question on the lecture, your professor told the student to come in. Your back still to the door you sat shocked as the man in front of you rushed to his feet to greet whomever had entered.

“Tom, it has been too long.” your professor welcomed warmly as he enveloped the man in a fatherly hug.   
“Agreed, though I’m sorry I interrupted you.” this stranger named ‘Tom’ said with a worried expression and a slight glance in your direction.   
“Not at all, Miss L/N and I were just discussing my lecture on character analyzation. A favorite topic of yours if I remember correctly.” the old professor said with a wink.  
“Your memory is as sharp as ever if you remember that. It was my favorite of all your lecture topics. Would you mind if I joined the discussion? For old times sake?”   
“Of course, of course my boy! As long as Miss L/N has no objections?” your professor questioned with a look of unbridled enthusiasm.  
“As long as I get a proper introduction then I’d be more than happy to keep talking about your lecture, sir.” you said with more courage than you felt at the prospect of discussing such a fascinating subject with two men clearly more educated on the topic than yourself.  
“Right, I’m so sorry for being rude. I am Tom Hiddleston. I was a student of Professor Beschizza’s some years ago.” he said while striding towards you hand extended.   
“F/N L/N,” you said while standing “I’m currently a senior studying under Professor Beschizza. It is an honor to meet a talented actor such as yourself.” you said while shaking his hand firmly. 

You of course already knew who Tom Hiddleston was being a fan of his work from Loki to his role in War house. Professor Beschizza came and sat behind his desk again signalling for the two of you to sit as well and the conversation flowed for hours, branching into many delicious acting stories and secret tricks of the trade. When it was dark all three left the building and before departing you and Tom exchanged numbers. The two of you became close friends after that and still spend time whenever he is home from filming. Which is what you are doing today. You had spent the whole day together talking, laughing, eating, and just plain enjoying each other’s presence. You both enjoyed visiting the Serpentine but had never gone on one of the romantic boat rides some couples talked about. Both being unattached and bored with walking the banks of the river Tom suggested renting a row boat with all the giddy excitement of a child asking for a new toy in the store. Hence your current situation.   
Stuck. Alone. In a romantic boat ride. With your best friend and crush.  
You hadn’t meant for it to happen but slowly the man had found a way to capture your affections with all his quirks, wittiness, and kindness. You couldn’t possibly tell him though as there was no way he could see you, an average woman seven years his junior, romantically. ‘And he wonders why I’m still single’ you thought ruefully. He was blissfully ignorant and you intended to keep it that way so you could remain friends with him. You didn’t realize it but you had been quiet for almost ten minutes while Tom rowed slowly. He knew it wasn’t unusual for you to become lost in thought but now you were starting to look melancholy so he thought it was time to intervene.

“What are thinking about over there, F/N?”  
“Oh, nothing really. Just how we met. It was a rather funny way to meet someone wasn’t it?”   
“I suppose most people aren’t introduced by a professor. They are not the kind of acquaintance you expect to introduce you to a new friend.” he said with a chuckle. “Do you want to stay out here? I’ll bet I can get us to that grove of lilac bushes you love on the banks in under ten minutes.” he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Needless to say he succeeded in distracting you from your thoughts.  
“There is no way you can get us three miles up river in ten minutes, but if you want to exhaust yourself trying be my guest.” you said in a full laugh.

Soon Tom changed the course and was rowing, steadily increasing his pace until he was sweating from the exertion. You of course pepper him with teasing banter about how you thought he was in shape for Coriolanus, and how you would surely win. But suddenly with two minutes to go you see it. The lilac bushes that you visit whenever you walk along the river. Tom sees it too and he rows with renewed energy. Before you know it the boat hits the bank seconds before your timer reaches ten minutes. 

“You did it. You actually did it.” you breathed as Tom stepped out of the boat and gave you his hand to help you out.  
“Of course I did it. Don’t you remember how competitive I can get? Now lets sit down before I pass out.”

You and Tom walked over to the biggest lilac bush which stood in the middle of the grove and sat down. Tom leaned into your shoulder and fell asleep nuzzled into your neck. You watched him as best you could while he rested. You honestly couldn’t believe how stubborn the man was: It was admirable as well as exasperating. It didn’t take long before you too fell asleep and woke an hour later lying on the ground back pressed into Tom while he played with your hair.

Still half asleep you sighed “mmm that feels lovely, Tom” as you shifted your hips unintentionally connecting with his. This of course caught him off guard as he was already jumpy about what he planned on telling you.

“Wake up, love. Please, F/N? There’s something I need to talk to you about.”   
“Thomas, if you don’t stop playing with my hair I won’t be able to focus on a word of what you have to say” you threatened lightly. He said sorry quickly and helped you turn and face him. ‘God is he gorgeous after he wakes up’ you couldn’t help but think. Seeing he has your undivided attention he begins. 

“Now I know we’ve been friends for a long while now, the best of friends really. And I love that, I love being friends with you and would never want to hurt you or jeopardize our friendship. You know that, right?” He looks at you and you give a nod of understanding. “You have asked me why I don’t get a girlfriend, think about settling down with someone or even just have a casual relationship. You always say that I don’t have to be lonely and to just go for it if there’s someone I like. So I think it is only fair now to tell you why I haven’t followed your advice more and don’t have anyone in my life officially.” He inhaled deeply before continuing, “It is because whenever I look at a woman or try and picture a relationship with her I can’t. I can only see one face. One woman. And I have been afraid for a long time that she would never want me. I’ve done everything I can to spend time with her and be kind to her but she doesn’t seem to recognize my advances. What should I do? Should I tell her?”

He was staring at you in earnest, waiting for your response while you were holding back your distress over his words. Knowing once and for all that he loved another. Once you felt steady enough to speak you gave him your opinion on the matter.

“You should tell her. Whoever she is she would be a fool not to love you back and wouldn’t be worthy of the love you have for her if she rejected you.”   
He smiled widely when you said this and whispered his confession to you.  
“It’s you. I love you F/N. Always have and always will.” With eyes wide as the saucers Tom set his tea cups on you whispered, “I love you too.”

With that Tom took you chin, tilted it towards him, and leaned in for a long kiss. When you both pulled back you rested your forehead against his, breathing shakily. Tom then looked up into your eyes and with a look of pure lust captured your lips in a domineering battle with your mouths. Tom’s tongue easily dominated yours and explored every crevice of your wet cavern as your hands tangled into his locks and his strong fingers still cradled your face. It was unlike any kiss you had before due to the years of pent up longing bursting forth from both of you. Soon the passionate kiss was not enough and your hands began trailing along his body as his traversed yours. He was gently squeezing your left breast through your shirt with one hand while his other hand caressed your curves causing you to whimper. Meanwhile you began unbuttoning his light blue dress shirt to marvel at his sculpted pectorals. He groaned into the kiss when you traced the muscles along his chest and made your way to the muscles in his abdomen. While you were focused on doing this to Tom, he had unbuttoned your white and blue striped business shirt and was making quick work of your bra. When you felt his hands on the bare skin of your chest you moaned, earning a chuckle from Tom, who then broke the kiss and began nibbling at your neck before moving into the valley between your breasts planting a wet kiss there then dragging his tongue around both of your hardened nipples. He then blew on the areas he had wetted giving your warm skin gooseflesh all over. He took your left bud into his mouth and began to suck and nip and lick it in the most agonizingly pleasurable of ways as his hand ravished the other breast similarly. The heat pooling in your core grew. You could tell now that he was enjoying this too as you could feel his arousal poking your thigh, with that realization you shifted your legs slightly so as not to disturb his ministrations at your chest but so his hardening cock was in between your thighs giving you the opportunity to rub the growing erection. You quickly moved your thigh right between his legs massaging his length as you moved. Tom moved back a little startled by your actions, but that just gave you the room to bring your hands down to start opening his trousers. He groaned around your sensitive bud sending shivers up and down your spine and doing ungodly things to the tingling wetness at the apex of your legs. As you helped Tom maneuver his long legs out of his trousers he began kissing lower on your stomach and soon your pants were off too. Tom stared at you appreciatively in nothing but your plain black panties as his fingers ghosted up the inside of your legs until his long fingers were just an inch away from where you desperately needed his touch. 

He slipped a finger into your knickers and sighed saying “You are so wet and it’s all for me. Only I can bring you your release now.” 

With that he delved a finger into your slick folds and played with your clit with his thumb. You were moaning loudly now as he pumped his hand in and out, tension coiling in your stomach. Adding a second finger your volume increased moaning his name. Just as you were certain you would snap and be brought to perfect bliss Tom removed his fingers and brought them to his lips while you glared daggers at him for not finishing the job. Removing his fingers from his mouth with a slight *pop* he lowered his head, moved your panties aside again, and dragged the flat of his tongue across your entrance before you could blink an eye. He circled and flicked your clit a few times before thrusting his tongue into your dripping pussy. 

It wasn’t long before you stuttered “P-p-lease T-tom. I’m so c-close. Let me come.” And with a final thrust of his tongue and pinch to your clit your orgasm tore through you as Tom lapped up your arousal.   
“You taste divine, love.” he panted in your ear. You managed to hear him through your post orgasmic bliss and chuckled a bit.   
“Now it’s your turn” you said as you moved down between his legs. 

It hadn’t stuck you till now just how big he was. You weren’t quite sure how you’d fit him in your mouth, not to mention later. I mean two of his fingers had already been a stretch! For the time being you decided to put your worries on hold and focus on the magnificent cock in front you. You start at his base and kiss your way to his tip where you kiss the head, sucking off the bead of precum that had formed, causing him to hiss. Then you trail your tongue from his slit to the base along the underside of his cock and then take him into your mouth as far as he will fit comfortably and you begin bobbing your head while working the part of his shaft that didn’t fit in your mouth. You worked him relentlessly revelling in the groans that passed his lips and the raggedness of his breath on the back of your neck. You felt him tense a little on the verge of release so you pull away grazing him with your teeth as you do.   
“No more teasing.” he growled “Now I will take you and you will know nothing but my name when you come.” 

He flipped you on your back and tore your soaked knickers right off of your hips entering your primed pussy in one stroke. You were so full it hurt, briefly, before the overwhelming fullness became pure pleasure: you rolled your hips drawing a simultaneous moan from both of you. Tom started thrusting at a steady pace trying to draw this out. Every time he went hard and deep not yet picking up the pace, just creating a constant friction heating you from the inside out. All that was heard were heavy, low moans spilling from Toms’ lips and breathy cries more feminine in nature than your normal voice. You began meeting him thrust for thrust as you craved more of the heady friction between you and Tom in response went faster. No words were spoken.You both knew how close the other was to releasing and just when you thought you could take no more Tom panted “come with me”. That was all it took for your walls to collapse around him as your second orgasm hit you even harder than the first causing Tom to come as your walls pulsed around his cock and clenched him to you. While riding out your orgasms Tom was drawing your name out like a prayer on his thin lips and you chanted his like an ancient spell  
pouring from your soul. Tom rolled off of you as your breathing returned to normal. You lay still on the grass suddenly unsure of how to proceed as rational thought returned until Tom who was no more than a hair's breadth away rolled onto his side to pull you into his arms. 

Tom whispered again, “I love you F/N.”   
“And I love you, Tom.”  
“Will you be mine, Darling?”   
“How could I say no?” 

You fell asleep in each other’s arms as you did every night after for the rest of your days.

**Author's Note:**

> For some authenticity to the ‘professor’ (I may have taken some liberty with the title) I just love a little research:  
> http://www.tomwhiddleston.co.uk/toms-qa-session/ look for question 12  
> https://www.rada.ac.uk/about/rada-staff


End file.
